Remedy Entertainment
'Remedy Entertainment '''are a Finnish video game developer and the creators of ''Control. Among other titles they have produced are Max Payne, Alan Wake, and Quantum Break. Remedy are known for the cinematic action and high storytelling quality of their games. Tero Virtala is the current CEO of Remedy Entertainment. Mikael Kasurinen, known for his work on Alan Wake ''and ''Quantum Break, is the director of Control, while Sam Lake, Remedy's creative director, is the game's chief writer. History Remedy Entertainment was founded in 1995 and consisted primarily of developers from different demoscene groups. Their first title, a racing game known as Death Rally, was released in 1996. Remedy went on to produce a third-person film noir-inspired crime shooter entitled Max Payne. Due to limited resources and finances, the team were forced to use themselves as well as friends and family as models for the characters in the game. Max Payne, ''released in 2001, was a commercial and critical success, leading to the 2003 sequel ''Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne. In 2005, Remedy announced a new title, the psychological action thriller Alan Wake, ''which would be released only on Xbox 360 and Microsoft Windows as part of a publishing contract with Microsoft. The game was in development for over five years, an unusually long time for the industry, and was released in 2010. While financially unsuccessful, ''Alan Wake ''was critically acclaimed and became a cult classic, and ''Time ''magazine named it the number one game of 2010. ''Alan Wake ''was followed by a shorter XLBA sequel entitled ''Alan Wake's American Nightmare. After unsuccessfully pitching an Alan Wake ''sequel to Microsoft, Remedy began development of ''Quantum Break, a new cinematic title combining the medium of video games with that of a live action TV show. While the TV show segments were met with mixed reviews, Quantum Break, released in 2016, was critically acclaimed. Development of Control ''began shortly before ''Quantum Break's release, and has continued concurrently with Remedy's development of the first-person CrossFire 2 and an unknown third project. Games Death Rally Death Rally ''was released in 1996 for MS-DOS and Microsoft Windows. It is a top-down vehicular combat racing game in which players upgrade their vehicles' weaponry, armor, and performance while engaging in intense combat-based races. ''Death Rally ''was remade in 2011 for Microsoft Windows, iOS, Android, and Fire OS. Max Payne series ''Max Panye ''was released in 2001 and revolves around the eponymous New York detective as he uncovers an elaborate conspiracy behind the deaths of his wife and daughter, all while evading arrest after being framed for the murder of his partner. ''Max Payne ''was heavily influenced by the film noir genre, with cutscenes consisting of graphic novel strips accompanied by Payne's monologue and jazz music. ''Max Payne ''was well-received and is often considered a classic, especially famous for introducing ''The Matrix-esque "bullet time" into gaming. Max Panye ''was followed by a 2003 sequel, ''Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne, ''continuing the protagonist's story and exploring his relationship with the mysterious femme fatale, Mona Sax. Alan Wake ''Alan Wake, released in 2010, tells the story of a bestselling author of crime fiction struggling with a two-year strain of writer's block. His wife, Alice, takes him on a vacation to the idyllic small town of Bright Falls, Washington to recover; however, events take a dark turn when Alice is kidnapped by an unseen force, and Wake must fight his way through darkness all while experiencing events from a book he doesn't even remember writing. Alan Wake ''became an instant cult classic for its atmosphere, story, and Stephen King-inspired world. The game also contained numerous references to ''Max Payne. In 2012, Alan Wake's American Nightmare, a spin-off taking place after the events of Alan Wake, was released on the Xbox Live Arcade. Quantum Break Originally imagined as a proper sequel to Alan Wake, Quantum Break ''emerged from Microsoft's desire to create a new intellectual property to diversify its lineup. Released in 2016, ''Quantum Break ''tells the story of Jack Joyce and his struggle against his best friend, Paul Serene, after a time-travel experiment goes awry, causing a fracture that will ultimately lead to the end of time itself. Jack, armed with time-altering powers, fights against the evil organization Monarch Solutions to prevent the end of time before it can occur, while Paul, leading Monarch, tries to stop him. ''Quantum Break ''was a fusion of video game and live-action TV, with each segment of the game being separated by a TV episode focusing on the game's antagonists. ''Quantum Break ''also featured various high-profile actors, including Shawn Ashmore, Aidan Gillen, Dominic Monaghan, and Lance Reddick. Courtney Hope, the actress who plays Jesse Faden in ''Control, is also featured as the character Beth Wilder.